Adopted by Monsters
by quantum0
Summary: Chara and Asriel don't die from there plan, and the other humans don't either. They're all adopted by the Royal family and live a good life.
1. The Plan Prt 1

"But...Chara..." Asriel said " This idea doesn't sound very smart... "

"Do you wanna help free all monster kind, Assy? Are do you want these people to rot away underground?" Chara said, sounding angry.

"I...I wanna help free monster kind!" Asriel said bravely.

" Then you have to do my plan. " Chara said.

"If that's what it takes then I'll do it!"

" Good. "

The events of Chara and Asriel's plan to through. Chara dies due to poisoning, and Asriel absorbs her soul. They go to the surface and are almost killed by humans, here however, is where the story changes, Asriel falls back underground and doesn't turn to dust. He is instead found a few seconds later by Asgore, who is watering flowers.

"Oh my gosh... Asriel! What happened!?" He yelled

"H-humans... arrows..." Asriel said.

"What is going on in here?" Toriel said, before gasping at the sight of her wounded son. " Asgore?! What are you doing?! Heal him! "

"Tori, he might be beyond saving..." Asgore said with grief.

"You don't know until you try!" Tories shouted.

" Okay! " Asgore yelled, then he tried to heal him. It quickly worked, and Asriel was quickly brought back. Asgore carried him back to his bed, where Asriel slept for hours. When he woke up, Asgore and Toriel where waiting there to ask him questions.

"What happened?" and " Why is Chara's body and soul missing" and "Why do you look like that?"

Asriel told them everything. They said they have to take Chara's soul out of Asriel, and there lucky they still had Chara's body, so they might be able to bring her back to life.

A/N: This story was requested by dream1990. Check them out.

A/N 2: Please Review. I know it's common to ask for reviews, but I really would appreciate it if someone would review.


	2. The Plan Prt 2

Bring Chara back to life was very easy. Alphys quickly removed her soul from Assy and put it back in her body. She was sleeping for a while, but soon woke up.

"Huh?" She asked. " what happened? "

"Our plan failed. Chara. We're back in the underground." Assy explained .

"It...failed?" Chara said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Chara." Asgore said sternly " that plan was bound to fail, you should have thought it threw before doing it. "

"I...I know. I should have thought harder about it before going threw with something as crazy as that."

" It's good to know you learned your lesson, Chara. Now, you and Asriel will have to clean your room after this, okay? "

"Yes, dad" Chara said.


	3. Justice soul Prt 1

It's been two years since Chara and Asriel tried there plan. Now a new young human had fallen. Her name was Jade, and she climbed Mt. Ebott to try and find the missing human Chara. She fell down to the underground in looking. Before she knew it, she had found herself being greeted by the same person who she had come looking for, Chara.

"Wait...a human!" Chara exclaimed. "Hey Assy! Look, a new human!"

"You found a human?" Asriel asked, before looking right at Jade. "Oh my, you have! Hi, human!"

"Uh...hi." Jade said. " who are you? "

"I'm Asriel, and this is my best friend and sister Chara! what's your name?" Assy asked.

" I'm Jade. Nice to meet you. "

"We'll take you back to our parents, come on Assy!" Chara said.

When they got home, Asgore and Toriel risk where surprised to see another human with them.I

"Hello, human. I'm Toriel, and this is my husband, Asgore."

" Hi, I'm Jade. It's nice to meet you. "

" Now, Jade, are you hungry for anything? We have some pie, and snails. " Toriel explained.

"Sure...I'll have pie." before Jade knew it, she had some delicious pie in front of her. " thanks Toriel "

"Oh, my child, if you want, you could call me 'Mom'"

"But...what about my Mom? Won't i ever see here again?" Jade almost was crying .

"Oh, I'm sorry...but you probably won't get out of her for many years now..." Toriel explained.

Jade started to cry. She hasn't realized she would never see her family or friends again.

"Oh, my child, don't cry, we will raise you! We'll be a happy family!" Toriel proclaimed.


	4. Justice Soul Prt 2

"So, Jade" Chara asked. "Why'd you climb this mountain?"

" Why? I climbed it looking for you. I heard rumors of a little girl who climb the mountain and was never seen again. " Jade explained.

"Hmmm...looking for me, huh? That's funny. When I went missing, I bet everyone celebrated."

"That's untrue Chara...a search party was sent out and they looked for almost two days. Everyone presumed you where dead and stopped looking."

" No, they didn't. " Chara said. She got up and walked away. "Don't lie."

" But... " Jade started, but Chara had already left. Asriel walked up to her.

"Don't worry about her. Once she has her mind is sure something is right, she'll believe it's right until the very end." He explained.

"Okay..." Jade said sadly.

Chara came back in.

"Hey, Assy, Jade, wanna go to Waterfall with me?" She asked.

" What's 'Waterfall'? " Jade asked.

"Only one of the best places in the Underground!" Chara exclaimed . "Come on, let's go!"

Chara went into Asgore and Toriel's room to find Asgore writing in a journal.

"Hey, Dad?" Chara asked. " can we all go to Waterfall? "

"Of course. Just be back by dinner."

So Chara, Jade, and Asriel where on there way to Waterfall. They had to go through a place called the CORE, and a place called Hotland. But before Jade knew it, they had arrived. Jade felt something weird about Waterfall. It was very dark, and damp. They had met some very...interesting monsters. They looked like dog and cat hybrids. But the weirdest thing about them was the way they spoke.

"hOi, I'm TemMie!" It said.

" What are these things? " Jade whispered to Asriel.

"The Temmie's. Just ignore them, okay?" Assy answered.

They all quickly moved away from the Temmie's before the where out of sight.

After that, they saw a turtle monster who was selling things.

"Oh, hello Prince Asriel, hello Princess Chara! And you must be the king and queen new child, Jade."

" Hi, Gerson! " Assy and Chara said in unison.

"How did you know..." Jade said before being cut off.

" Oh, I have my ways of hearing the new things about the Royal Family. King Fluffybuns is always doing new things to improve the state of the underground. "

"Fluffybuns? How did he get a nickname like that?" Jade asked.

" How did he get start getting called Fluffybuns? Well...I don't remember. Maybe if you come back later I'll remember. " Gerson explained. "Goodbye, youngsters."

"Bye, Gerson!" They all said.


	5. Justice Soul Prt 3

Jade, Chara, and Asriel where walking home from Waterfall.

"Hey Chara, wanna make a pit stop at Alphys' lab?" Asriel asked.

"Sure, I heard she's working on a new big project. I kinda wanna see it." Chara answered.

" Who's Alphys? " Jade asked.

"The Royal Scientist. She does all sorts of things for Dad." Asriel explained.

" Oh! Cool. "

When they arrived at Alphys' lab, they immediately saw her.

"Oh my god! Uh...Asriel, Chara! Hello! And whose that with you?" Alphys said, obviously surprised by there sudden arrival.

Chara started laughing "Calm down Alphys, we're sorry for startling you, and this is our little sister Jade."

" Oh, y-you're the new fallen human? It's n-nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too, Alphys."

After taking to Alphys, the children all went home.

"Hey Jade, why do always wear that cowboy hat?" Chara asked.

" I just really like this hat. I love old western movies. "

"Oh. That makes sense. Come on we're almost there."

When they finally got home, there parents where there waiting for them to arrived.

"Oh, you're finally home children. How was your trip to Waterfall?" Toriel asked.

"I loved it! It's so nice there!" Jade exclaimed.

" That's great! Now, let's go eat dinner. "

"Okay!" The children said.

Jade noticed something odd while eating dinner. She felt more at home here then she ever did on the surface.

A/N: This is the end of Jade 's arch. Wanna hear a joke? What does Batman like in his water? Just ice.


	6. Kindness Soul Prt 1

Jade was walking around the underground, when she saw a little girl in an apron carrying a frying pan.

"Huh! Who are you?!" She yelled at the stranger. She pulled out her toy gun.

" Oh, I'm sorry, did I startle you? I didn't mean to!"the stranger said.

" Oh. " Jade out down her gun. "Who are you? I'm Jade."

" I'm Kassandra, but you can call me Kassy. Nice to meet you. " she stuck out her hand, and Jade shook it.

"Hey, I'll take you back home to meet my family. They're really nice." Jade said. " come on, follow me! "

"Okay..." Kassy said.

Jade took Kassy back to her family. Asgore and Toriel where surprised to see a 3rd human with Jade.

"Hey, is that another human?" Chara asked.

" I think it might be! " Asriel exclaimed.

"Y-yeah...I'm a human. I'm Kassy."

" Well, it's very nice to meet you Kassy. Can I have your pan? I can put it away in the cupboard. " Toriel said.

"Okay...here you go." Kassy quickly handed over her pan to Toriel. "Wait...I don't know anyone's names! What are they?"

"Oh, my child, I am Toriel, and these are my children Chara and Asriel, and I've see you've already met Jade. My husband Asgore is out in the garden, but you can meet him later."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you all." Kassy said. " are you making dinner? Can I help? "

"Oh, of course you can help. If you could get the salt for me..."

Soon, Kassy and Toriel had made dinner. They all ate a delicious meal.

"Mom," Kassy quickly covered her mouth. "I'm sorry! Is it to soon to call you that?"

"No, it's not. You may call me whatever you like, my child."

"Okay, so, Mom, could you pass the mustard?"

" Okay, here you go. " Toriel handed Kassy the mustard.

"Thank you." Kassy said.

Jade, Asriel, and Chara where inside there secret place, the basement.

"Hey guys, what do you think about Kassy?" Jade asked.

" Well she seems nice. She helped Mom cook. " Assy said.

"She seems a little bit to nice for me." Chara proclaimed. "She always says 'please' and 'thank you' and is just all around nice."

" But isn't that a good thing? " Jade said.

"But there's such thing as to much nice. And I thinks that's what Kassy is." Chara explained.


	7. Kindness Soul Prt 2

_"Too nice?"_ Kassy thought _"they think I'm too nice? I'll show them too nice!"_

Kassy went into Chara and Asriel's room, about to steal some of there sweaters, when she stopped herself.

" _What am I doing?"_ she thought " _this isn't how I deal with it! I have to talk to her about it. "_

So Kassy walked up to Chara.

"You need something?" Chara said.

" Well... I heard you saying I was too nice... " Kassy explained.

"Oh, you heard that?!" Chara said, a look of regret on her face. " I didn't mean it... "

" Don't worry, I forgive you. " Kassy said.

"That's good. See ya later"

" Bye"

So Kassy left, and quickly let for the kitchen, where she started baking cookies. Soon, she had finished them and gave them to everyone.

"Woooah!" Jade said, obviously astonished with Kassy's work. " you made these by yourself? Awesome! "

After everyone had eaten a cookie, Kassy had one for herself. They where very good.

" _If my cookies are so good "_ she thought _"maybe I should make some for everyone!"_

So she had Toriel help her make cookies for everyone, and they walked around the whole underground giving them out for free. Everyone in the underground instantly liked the new human, and there thoughts on humans had changed even more.

A/N: End of Kassy's arch. No puns this time, okay?


	8. Bravery Soul Prt 1

Bishop was his name. He was walking along, when he came across a little monster. He was confused, he couldn't decide whether or not to kill it. In he end, he decided to kill the monster. He instantly regretted it, because at that moment, a little girl jumped out of the bushes scaring him.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL AN INNOCENT MONSTER!" She shouted. She was carrying a frying pan, which made her even scarier.

"Holy s- what?!" Bishop sputtered.

The girl quickly raised her frying pan behind her head, and hit him in the head. He was out cold, and when he woke up, he was in a bed. When he looked up, he saw 3 monsters and 3 humans looking down at him angrily.

"So Kassy tells us she witnessed you killing a monster." The tallest said.

" Huh? Well, yeah I did, bu-" but he was quickly cut off bye one of the humans.

"What?! How could you possibly kill an innocent monster?!" she shouted.

"Jade, calm down. He must have a good reason for it."

" But Dad! You're the King! How could anyone have a good, justified reason for killing someone?! "

"Lets hear his side of the story. Then you can serve justice."

"Ugh, fine."

"So," Bishop started. " I was walking along, when this random monster just popped out of nowhere. They entered a battle, and I didn't know what to do. So I started fighting. I didn't know it would die! "

"Hmmm" the girl in the cowboy hat said. "That's actually a pretty good reason. You're okay in my book. I'm Jade. This is my family. My Mom and Dad, my brother Asriel, and my two sisters Chara and Kassy. "

"I'm Bishop!" He said confidently .

"Uhh... Sorry for knocking you out back there. I was afraid you'd hurt me or another monster" Kassy said.

"Oh, it's fine. No hard feelings" Bishop responded.

A/N: Hey, wanna know an interesting fact? After the first two chapters, this one has the most views. Cool, right?


	9. Bravery Soul Prt 2

Bishop and Jade where walking around the castle, talking about random things, Bishop not knowing they where being watched by Chara. Chara was watching them for Bishop's safety, as she was fully aware of Jade basically hating him. Soon she noticed that Jade was being very friendly, and she seemed to not be faking it. So she left. But, boy, was she wrong.

"Hey, Jade?" Bishop said.

" Yeah? " She responded.

"We're friends right?"

" Heh, **no** " she replied.

"W-what?"

" You heard me"

"W-why?"

" Okay, maybe everyone else forgave you, but I didn't. So yeah, we might be siblings, but you're no brother of mine"

Bishop was shocked hearing these words coming out of Jade's mouth. Jade seemed so nice, but it was all just an act? Hearing that made him angry.

"Huh! Maybe I'll just leave then! " he said before walking out the door.

"Huh, serves him right..." Jade muttered to herself.

Later, Jade felt bad for what she did. She left to try and find him.

"Bishop!" She yelled through Hotland.

Nothing.

"Bishop!" She shouted in Waterfall.

Again, nothing.

"BISHOP!" She screamed in Snowdin.

"What do you want?" He responded . "And stop yelling."

Jade practically tackled him with her hug.

"Listen Bishop, I'm sorry about what I said. That was totally uncalled for.

" Huh? Well...I forgive you. " Bishop answered.

"Huh? Really?"

" Yeah...you obviously came a long way to find me. "

"Yeah, let's go home."

A/N: Sorry about there not being any chapters for like, two days!

A/N 2: Please review.


	10. Patience Soul Prt 1

"OH MY GOD!" Bishop shouted. "IT'S A HUMAN! HI HUMAN!"

Huh? Paisley was confused. Why was this boy calling her name? She supposed it would be rude not to answer, so she just saved back at him. The boy suddenly started running at her. What was he doing now? She held up her Toy Knife, hoping it would protect her.

"Hello, I'm Bishop! What's your name?" He asked.

"P-paisley" she said.

"Oh, hi Paisley! Can you wait here for a second, I need my sister's and brother to see this." Bishop explained.

Paisley was now patiently waiting for Bishop to bring his family back. Suddenly, Bishop and 3 other humans and a monster came back to her.

"Oh, you're right it's another human." one of them said.

" Paisley, these are my sister's Jade, Kassy, and Chara, and this is my brother, Asriel. " Bishop said.

"Oh. Hello, I'm Paisley. Nice to meet you guys." She said with a monotone voice.

"Nice to meet you to." Jade said.

"Come on, we'll take you back to our home!" Chara exclaimed.

Paisley was introduced to Toriel and Asgore, who seemed nice enough. The other kids also seemed nice. Chara and Asriel where obviously the oldest, closely followed by Jade, then Kassy, the Bishop, who is definitely younger then the others. How did all these other humans get down here? Paisley had fallen down because she tripped and fell while trying to climb Mt. Ebott to prove it could be done. She had heard many stories that no one had ever climbed the mountain and came back, so she wanted to prove it could. Suddenly, Chara grabbed Paisley by the wrist and took her to the basement.

A/N: Haven't posted in a while, sorry about that.


	11. Patience Soul Prt 2

Chara had taken Paisley to the basement, and started talking.

"Paisley, why are you so monotone? All the other kids seemed pretty happy to be here. How'd you even get here?"

" I tripped, I fell. That's it. Let me back upstairs. " Paisley explained.

"Fine." Chara said. She was reluctant to let the new human back upstairs.

Paisley and Chara headed back upstairs.

"Chara, why'd you go downstairs with Paisley?" Asriel asked as soon as they got back.

" I needed to ask her something. "

"You didn't hurt her right?"

" Of course not! I would never. "

"I'm just asking Chara, you don't seem to like her to much." Asriel explained .

"I know, she's just to...I don't know, it's just something about Paisley seems...off."

" I guess you're right, Chara. "

"Come on Assy, Mom and Dad are probably worried."

"Yeah..."

The next day at breakfast, they were eating pancakes when Bishop asked, "So Paisley, how are you enjoying it down in the underground?"

" Its quite...nice I suppose " Paisley answered.

"Um, Paisley, what's that in your pocket?" Toriel asked.

"Oh, this?" Paisley said, and took out her Toy Knife. "Its a knife. A fake one, but it's close enough"

"Oh...that's...that's nice." Toriel said, a little unnerved.

 _"See? "_ Chara whispered.

 _"Okay, I see it now."_ Asriel whispered back.

 _" What me to call a meeting? "_ Chara said.

 _"Yes, please do."_

Asriel got up and whispered _" Meeting in the basement"_ to everyone except Paisley.

Everyone was in the basement, knowing what this meeting was about.

"So I'm guessing we all know what this meeting is about?"

"Its Paisley, right? " Kassy said. "I don't know what she's worth calling a meeting about. She seems pretty nice."

" Well, the rest of us think something about her is weird." Jade said.

"Hi guys! What's everyone doing down here?" Paisley said, after coming from around the corner.

"HOLY!" Chara yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Paisley said.

"YES!" everyone yelled in unison.

" Oh, I'm sorry then. " she laughed.

 _"Something about her has changed."_ Bishop whispered to Chara.

" Oh, well, I promised Toriel and Asgore I'd act a little happier, so now I guess that's what I'm doing now. "

"Hmm, I guess that's makes sense."


	12. Perseverance Soul Prt 1

"Oh, Percy! If your so brave, maybe you should just go and climb Mt. Ebott and find the 5 missing children!" his mother told him.

"Well, maybe I will!" Percy announced. That was what Isaak said right before leaving to go climb the dreaded mountain. He would prove he could bring back the humans! So the bespectacled boy, armed with a notebook and pen, climbed the mountain. He was expected to find the humans quick, and come back to the village, where everyone would treat him like a hero. But he just ended up falling down a big hole to a civilization of monsters. But before he knew it, he'd found one of the humans he was looking for, the most recently gone, a young human by the name of Paisley.

"Oh, hello! I'm Paisley, who are you?" She introduced herself.

" Oh, um, hello, I'm Percy! " he answered.

"Come on, I'll lead you back to my family! There really nice, and they'll take you in as there own!" Paisley explained.

"Uhh...okay, I guess."

When they arrived everyone looked at Isaak weirdly.

"You found this human, Paisley?" A boy with a bandanna asked.

" Yes, of course I did, Bishop. "

"Well that's nice. Hello, I'm Bishop. Who're you?"

" I'm Percy! Now I've done what I've come here for! I've found all the missing children! Can we go back to the surface now? "

"Well...I'm sorry, Percy, but...no one can get out of the underground until 8 humans use there souls and break the barrier." a big hairy monster explained . " I'm Toriel, by the way. "

"What?! I can't get out?"

" No...I'm afraid not, Percy. "

"Oh, uh, okay then." He said with a somber look on his face. " I'm gonna go to sleep now... " So he left for his room, which a nice girl named Jade showed him to.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome"


	13. Perseverance Soul Prt 2

After Percy took a rest, he came out and said "Are you sure there's no way to get out of here Jade?"

" Yes Percy, we're sure there's no current way to get out" Jade explained. "Hey, so you want to have some fun? We can play a board game."

"Sure, sounds great"

So Chara, Kassy, Jade, Bishop, Percy, Asriel and Paisley all played a game of Monopoly. Percy basically destroyed everyone, causing Paisley to flip the board over after getting sent to jail for the 4th time. Not before Percy owned basically every property in the game, and everyone was broke.

"Aww, Paisley i was so close to winning..." Percy said sadly.

" And everyone knew you where going to win! " she shouted before storming off.

Jade made the cuckoo sign at Percy and pointed at Paisley, which he nodded in response.

"So, what do we do now?" Percy asked, when Toriel came out of the kitchen holding a lie and said,

"Everyone come over, there's pie!"

Then Paisley came out of her room , and everyone enjoyed a delicious pie.

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, the next one will be longer.


	14. Integrity Soul Prt 1

Ivan is a dancer. Once he realized he could never make it as a dancer in his small village, he wanted to go to the city. The closest city was on the other side of Mt. Ebott, so he had to climb the mountain. And he did, but he tripped and fell down a hole. So, he was not expecting to see a boy in a chair scribbling in a notebook. When the boy looked up he was obviously startled, and he exclaimed,

"HUH? Who are you?!"

" Oh, I'm Ivan, and I'm a dancer. " he said. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Percy." He said, putting out his hand for Ivan to shake. "This place is where I write stuff without my siblings butting there heads into my writing."

" Your...siblings? " Ivan said bewildered. "There's a civilization underground? Is this where all the children who'd gone missing in the past gone?"

" Yes, would you like to see this place? It's nice, and so is my family"

"Uh...okay."

So Percy took Ivan back to New Home, where he was introduced to Asgore and Toriel, there son Asriel, and there adopted children Chara, Jade, Kassy, Bishop, and Paisley. They all seemed nice enough, so he was fully content with living with them. Bishop, Percy, Asriel, and Ivan decided to hang out in the basement and talk for a bit until Paisley came to tell them it was time to come upstairs and that lunch was ready.

A/N: I have officially changed Isaak's name from Isaak to Percy. Thank you GhostieDragon for the name.


End file.
